


A Certain Shared Heart

by MayorHaggar



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Dates, Groping, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: The battle for Touma's heart leads two rivals to go on a date with him together! But what happens after dinner will change the rivalry forever.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Kudos: 20





	A Certain Shared Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the short 'He Gave Them His Heart', from my 12 Days of Smut Christmas collection.

Getting around Academy City quickly could be tough for some people, but Misaka Mikoto was not one of those people. Academy City’s Level 5 Railgun could simply travel from rooftop to rooftop. She was making good use of that skill now, because she had a pressing reason. She’d just had a run-in with some criminals from the underworld of Academy City, and while she’d handled that problem easily enough, she would be in much bigger trouble if she didn’t make it back to her dorm room. The dorm supervisor wouldn’t accept any excuse for disobeying curfew.

She heard a commotion as she made it closer, and looked down at the ground to see what was going on. The first thing she saw was her classmate Shokuhou running down the street—or trying to run, at least. She’d never been much of an athlete, always preferring to have her clique do her bidding for her. Her army of followers, plus the little fact that she could take control of just about anyone’s brain with the simple click of a button on a remote, usually served Shokuhou well, but there was a problem this time. As Mikoto looked farther down the street Shokuhou was running down, she could see a group of armed men in hot pursuit.

Thanks to Shokuhou’s lack of athletic ability they were gaining on her fast, and that clearly did not bode well for the Level 5 Mental Out. The men looked strange, unlike any others Misaka had ever seen in Academy City. They looked like they were straight out of some noir detective film in their garish yellow raincoats, but despite their odd appearance she could see that they were deadly serious. She had no idea who they were or why they were after Shokuhou, but the Queen would be in deep trouble if they caught her.

The two Level 5s had known each other for years, but Mikoto would hardly call her a friend. Their relationship was combative even at the best of times, though they had joined forces on occasion when their objectives intertwined. But even if Mikoto found Shokuhou obnoxious and irritating most of the time, she couldn’t allow those men to harm her if she had the power to stop it. And she _did_ have the power to stop it.

She used her electricity to slide down to the ground, and was already firing electricity at them before they even knew she was there. It was an utter rout, truth be told. They tried to return fire with their weapons, but she overwhelmed them with a bit of electrocution and then finished them off with her signature railgun ability.

“That was even easier than I thought it would be,” she said as she put a swift and decisive end to the fight. Her railgun caused her skirt to waft up in the air, which drew a laugh from Shokuhou.

“Are you wearing anything underneath those shorts, Misaka-san?” she asked. Mikoto huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the arrogant woman, who had fallen over and was currently lying on the ground. Some gratitude!

“Of course I am,” she spat. Despite her irritation she held a hand down for Shokuhou to take, and when the blonde took it she helped her back to her feet. “Why didn’t your Mental Out work on those guys?” she asked. It went without saying that Shokuhou would try to use her esper ability well before she would ever consider trying to escape on foot, so something had to have gone wrong for Misaka to see what she’d seen.

“They’re wearing some kind of device underneath those hats that blocked it,” Shokuhou said with a frown. Mikoto nodded and began walking towards the men.

“Let’s take a look,” she said. “Not like they’re going to stop us now.” The men were thoroughly electrocuted and would not be putting up any sort of resistance. Shokuhou followed, though Mikoto smirked when she realized she kept a bit of distance. Her Mental Out ability was frightening, but without it she really was incredibly weak.

Mikoto rolled the assailant nearest her onto his back, and frowned when she got a closer look at him. His face was just a rubbery mask, and there was blood leaking out of some sort of sore on his forehead. She glanced at the next man and saw the same thing, and the next one as well.

The next one’s mask had been destroyed by her electricity, but what she saw in its place stopped her short. His head was that of a huge rat.

“How did he even manage to fit that beneath his mask?” she said, frowning as she examined him. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“And that’s where I come in,” Shokuhou said. Her usual swagger seemed to return to her now that the threat had been eliminated. “You did the brute force work, and you excelled at that as always. But this, Misaka-san, is my time to shine.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a remote, and with the press of a button the rat-faced man’s eyes opened. Mikoto sat back and watched, not for the first time relieved that the electric interference from her own esper power made her immune to Shoukuhou’s Mental Out. Most of the answers he gave to Shokuhou’s questions didn’t make a whole lot of sense to Misaka, but they were able to glean that the men in the masks were called Can Toi, and they had been after Misaki because they believed she was a breaker. What a breaker _was_ wasn’t clear, but the Can Toi worked for a Mister Sayre, and this Mister Sayre in turn answered to someone by the name of Randall Flagg.

There were other details Shokuhou got out of him, like a place called Blue Heaven and something called the Dark Tower, and a Crimson King, but by the look on Shokuhou’s face Misaka could tell the names were just as unfamiliar to the Queen as they were to her.

“We’ll take things from here,” a voice said. She tensed when she heard it, but relaxed slightly when she saw Stiyl Magnus, Kanzaki Kaori and Tsuchimikado Motoharu walk up. She didn’t know any of them well, but she knew they trusted a certain someone, and that was enough for her to expect that they weren’t on the side of these Can Toi if nothing else.

“Who is Randall Flagg?” Misaki asked, seemingly less trusting than she was. “And who is the Crimson King?”

“I can’t answer that,” Stiyl said, but Misaka didn’t miss the brief grimace that crossed his face when Shokuhou mentioned those names. She would bet that she and Shokuhou already knew more than this group would like them to thanks to Mental Out. “Rather than answering your questions, it’s more important to make sure that these defeated men don’t fall into Crowley’s hands.”

He and Kanzaki moved to round up the men that Misaka had subdued, and she saw no reason to stop them. Shokuhou looked less than pleased about this or about the lack of information she had, and the lack of context for the information she _did_ possess. Misaka couldn’t entirely blame her. If that group had been after her she probably would’ve wanted to know more too.

“Yeah, let them handle this,” Tsuchimikado said. Unlike the other two he had remained behind, and he grinned at the two Level 5 girls. “You two have something more important to worry about than all of this boring stuff anyway.”

“Oh? And what could be more important than finding out why I was just attacked?” Shokuhou asked stiffly.

“A lot of the guys I know are starting to get jealous,” Tsuchimikado said, which didn’t make things any clearer for Mikoto. “All of the attractive girls in Academy City are holding out for Kamijou, but you two know how thickheaded Kami-yan is. He still hasn’t figured out that any girl he encounters and helps save wants to take a ride on his joystick.”

Mikoto blushed and look at Shokuhou out of the corner of her eyes, seeing that the blonde looked flustered as well. She couldn’t exactly deny what the sunglasses-wearing idiot said. Any time she ran into Touma it felt like there was a new girl hanging around him after his latest foolish bit of selfless bravery.

“It’s starting to become a bit of a problem,” Tsuchimikado said. “Personally I’m not too bothered, because the little sister types are where it’s at for me.” Mikoto wrinkled her nose, but he kept talking, oblivious to her reaction. “But it’s about time for someone to get more obvious about what they want from Kami-yan; so obvious that even he won’t be able to miss it. That way all the other girls will see that he’s off the market, and then maybe they’ll consider some of the other guys who currently hate Kami-yan’s guts for cockblocking them without even knowing it.”

“And why are you telling us about all of this?” Mikoto growled, choosing to call on anger rather than embarrassment. “Why don’t you try talking to _that guy_ , if you’re so worried about his love life?!”

“Weren’t you listening?” Tsuchimikado said, laughing. “He’s too thick to ever believe it if I tell him he’s get a damn would-be harem who all want his dick. It’ll be up to a girl to make him see that she wants him. And since you two are both obviously in love with him, and he’s undoubtedly attracted to both of you no matter how different your bodies are, I bet either one of you could get through to him if you try hard enough.”

Misaka blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed at how blunt he was being. He wasn’t wrong; she _did_ love Touma. But having this annoying guy throw it in her face, and with Shokuhou there as well, was mortifying. Her feelings embarrassed her when it was just her and Touma alone, so this was a conversation that had her reeling.

“Yes, you’re right,” Shokuhou said. If she was feeling any of Misaka’s embarrassment, it did not show either on her face or in her voice. She sounded confident and decisive. “I’ll confess my feelings to him tomorrow.”

Mikoto gasped and shook her head in shock at Shoukuhou’s boldness. The thought of confessing to Touma, of being so blunt and open with her feelings, had always left her feeling far more nervous than any danger she’d ever confronted. How could Shokuhou, so weak and powerless without a remote in her hand, feel so unaffected by such a life-changing moment?

Then the shock twisted into anger. Who was _she_ to think that she should be the one to follow through on this? What gave her the right to confess to Touma?

“Why should you be the one to confess?” she demanded. “Why shouldn’t it be me?”

“Because I’ve known him the longest,” Shokuhou answered, completely unaffected by Misaka’s anger. “And despite knowing him the longest, I’ve had no chance to win his heart because of the brain damage he suffered that left him unable to remember me.”

Misaka’s anger did lessen just a little bit at that reminder. She hadn’t known that story until recently, when Shokuhou had come to her for aid as she fought to secure some new experimental cutting edge Academy City technology that she believed could repair that part of his brain and undo the defect that caused him to forget all about his past with Shokuhou. She almost hadn’t believed the story at first, but Shokuhou’s uncharacteristic sincerity and desperation had convinced Misaka that she was telling the truth, so she’d aided her in her endeavor.

“All that time that his brain was damaged, I wasn’t able to act,” Shokuhou said. “That was your chance, Misaka-san, and it was the time when any of the other girls could have tried to win his heart as well. But none of you did so, and now that he actually remembers me and remembers our past again, it’s my turn.”

“Oh yeah?” Misaka said. “You can’t just decide that no one else can confess to him now! You don’t own him! What’s to stop me from confessing to him tomorrow instead, huh?!” Just because she’d helped Shokuhou repair his brain and restore his memories of her didn’t mean she was going to sit back and concede, or pretend that Shokuhou deserved him any more than she did.

“I could stop you quite easily,” Shokuhou said, looking down her nose at her.

“ _You’re_ going to stop me?” Misaka said, scoffing at the very idea. “How are you going to do that? Beating you would be the easiest fight I’ve ever had; even easier than those guys I just saved you from! Your power doesn’t work on me, and without it you’re a complete weakling!”

“It may not work on _you_ , but it works on just about anyone else,” Shokuhou replied. “I wouldn’t even need to lift a finger to stop you, unless you count the finger that could press a single button and summon a swarm to keep you occupied while I not only told Kamijou how I felt about him, but _showed_ him.”

She struck a pose, drawing deliberate attention to her massive breasts, and Misaka growled. The two girls continued arguing, and neither of them noticed Tsuchimikado walking away and smiling to himself, happy to have accomplished what he wanted to.

“I’ll be seeing you both tomorrow,” he said before he left, not that either of them heard it.

\--

“Onee-sama! No, I cannot let you do this!”

Kuroko was wailing as Saten and Uiharu held her by the arms and dragged her backwards, not letting her get away and impede Mikoto’s progress as she left Saten’s residence. Mikoto shook her head, wondering why she’d thought it was a good idea to reveal her plans to her friends. Saten and Uiharu were fine and in fact extremely supportive of her plan to head over and confess her feelings to Touma this morning, before Shokuhou could do so. Uiharu had just seemed happy for her, while Saten seemed to want every last detail of what happened as soon as she confessed.

But they weren’t the problem, of course. It was Kuroko whose reaction had been most extreme, and that extreme was negative. Before Mikoto had given her ultimatum she’d heard Kuroko talking about teleporting Touma away and leaving him somewhere Misaka would never be able to find him in order to confess. Even though she’d taken the threat about what would happen should she use her teleportation on Touma seriously, she still struggled mightily to try and break out of Saten and Uiharu’s grip.

“Good luck, Misaka-san!” Saten called, grinning at her despite her exertion. Mikoto could hear Kuroko bellowing and crying as she tried to escape, but she put her friend out of her mind and focused on the important conversation that was to take place when she made it to Touma’s apartment.

Unfortunately for her, she found that she wasn’t the only one who had had the idea to go and confess to Touma bright and early in the morning. When she got close to his apartment she saw that Shokuhou and her clique had beaten her there, and had in fact already engaged Touma in conversation out in the street. He wasn’t alone either, Tsuchimikado, Touma’s classmate Aogami Pierce and that nun Index were all there next to him. It was practically a party. There was even a cat sitting on the nun’s head.

None of this was going how Misaka had imagined it would when she came up with this plan the previous night. She'd thought she was going to get to Touma well before Shokuhou, but she and her clique had already made it there and initiated contact. She'd thought she would have to summon the courage to tell Touma how she felt about him when it was just the two of them alone, which would have been difficult enough. Now she would have to do it in front of no less than _ten_ people, which was just about the last time she wanted to do.

She didn't have any choice though. Shokuhou had beaten her here, and Mikoto knew why she was here. If her courage failed her now, Shokuhou would be able to shove those ridiculously large breasts in Touma's face and be as blunt as she wanted about all the things she wanted to do to him, and he'd never even know that he had other options. If Mikoto couldn't summon her courage now and make herself heard, she didn't deserve to win this battle.

"Hey! Wait!" she shouted, trying to break up whatever was currently being said and draw their attention to her. She sprinted towards him, intent on not letting Shokuhou get her way. Unfortunately for her, true desperation allows people to do exceptional things, and Kuroko felt that level of desperation at the thought of her beloved Onee-sama confessing her feelings to a boy. She'd been able to break away from the restraining grip of Uiharu and Saten, and she teleported right in front of Mikoto, blocking her path to Touma.

"Onee-sama, I cannot let you-- _GAHHH!_ "

Misaka didn't stop or listen, and she didn't let Kuroko get in her way. She shocked her right away, leaving her dazed and steaming on the ground. This obviously caught the attention of Touma and his friends, not to mention Shokuhou and her clique. They all looked towards the sound, and Touma frowned.

"Biri-Biri?" Touma said, cocking his head at her as she continued to run towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I-IwantedtotellyouthatIlikeyouandShokuhougotherefirstand--"

"I can't understand a word you're saying," he said. "Slow down, Biri-Biri."

"R-right," she said, blushing. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and tried her best to calm her nerves. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but she didn't let that or all of the eyes on her stop her. This wasn't the time to give in to her embarrassment and back down. If she did, Shokuhou might swoop in and take him without a fight.

"I like you," she said, deliberately slowly. "A lot," she added, watching for his reaction. He just looked back at her and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I like you too, Misaka," he said. She sighed in disappointment. He obviously didn't get it; he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. She heard Tsuchimikado snicker from beside him, and she was reminded of his comment about how thick-headed and oblivious Touma was. If she wanted him to actually understand, she needed to be as clear as possible.

"I mean, I _like_ you," she said, shaking her head. "Like, I _romantically_ like you. I want to date you. I want you to be my boyfriend." There. No way he couldn't understand _that_. She ignored the wail of distress from back where she'd shocked Kuroko and focused only on Touma, hoping that now that she'd finally been clear about how she thought of him and what she wanted their relationship to be, he would not just understand her feelings but return them. Confessing to him was only half the battle; now she had to hope that he would accept her confession. With more than a little fear, she looked at him and only him.

He was looking at her like he'd never looked at her before. His eyes were wide and shocked, and his mouth hung open in surprise. He looked like he was still reeling from her confession and trying to figure out how to respond, but before he could do so someone else spoke up.

"That's all very nice, Misaka-san, but you should know that it's very rude to interrupt someone in the middle of a conversation," Shokuhou said. She sounded a bit put out that Mikoto had interrupted her, not that Misaka cared. "Now, Kamijou-san, as I was saying before my uncultured classmate butted in, I would like us to get closer."

"Uh, y-yeah," Touma said. finally looking away from Mikoto and back to the blonde he'd been talking with before she arrived. "I'd like that too, Shokuhou-san. Now that I can remember our past, I'd like to get to know you better."

Shokuhou pouted, and Misaka allowed herself a small smile despite her nervousness and uncertainty from not having her own confession responded to yet. She wasn't the only one struggling to get their true intent across to Touma, and it gave her a bit of satisfaction.

"That's not what I meant," Shokuhou said, shaking her hair and brushing some of her long golden-blonde hair away from her face. "For those years that you could not remember me, I wished that every time you saw me, you would remember me. I wished that I could tell you how I felt about you, and now that you won't forget the words, I'm going to speak them. I adore you. I want to date you. I want to be your girlfriend, and walk arm in arm with you proudly."

There was no way for him to misinterpret this either, and he looked just as shocked as he had when Misaka confessed moments earlier. While Touma looked back and forth between both girls who'd just told him they wanted to date him, Misaka noticed the reactions from some of the others. Tsuchimikado looked amused that they'd both taken him up on his advice, and in such a memorable and public way at that. Aogami Pierce was chuckling, while Index pouted. Misaka couldn't say what was on the nun's mind. Maybe she was annoyed that her situation might change, or maybe she was actually jealous. Misaka had never quite understood the relationship between Touma and the silver-haired nun, so she wasn't sure what she was thinking now.

Having done her quick look around, she looked back at Touma and waited for an answer. But no answer seemed to be forthcoming. He kept looking back and forth between her and Shokuhou, still looking confused about what had just happened. She folded her arms across her chest while she waited, and beside her Shokuhou tapped her foot on the ground. They were love rivals, but they shared the same emotion right now, and that emotion was impatience.

"Well?" Misaka said, finally breaking the silence when she couldn't wait any longer. "What's it going to be, Touma? Which of us do you want?"

"Who says he wants either of you?" Index muttered, but Touma didn't look at her.

"W-well, I, uh, you're both really cute, and uh, I'm not really sure that--" Touma began, hesitating.

"You can be honest about what you want," Shokuhou said. "I know you're afraid of hurting poor Misaka-san's feelings when you reject her, but she'll get over it eventually. Of course you don't want someone like her when you could have a _mature_ woman like me."

"Mature? You're not even close to mature!" Mikoto snapped, balling her hands into fists. "Having those huge lumps on your chest doesn't make you mature! If you were, you wouldn't rely on everyone else to do your dirty work for you, and I wouldn't have had to save your ass last night!"

"And there's that lack of maturity again," Shokuhou said with a sigh. She turned away from Misaka and walked up to Touma. "I have a suggestion," she said. She stroked his shoulder through his white shirt with her gloved hand, and his eyes were staring straight at it.

"What's that?" he mumbled, still staring at her hand on his shoulder.

"You should have a first date with both of us," Shokuhou said. "You can go on a date with me, and go on a date with Misaka. That way both of us get a fair chance, and then afterwards you can decide which of us you'd like to date. Doesn't that sound like a fair, _mature_ solution?" She smirked over her shoulder at Misaka, rubbing in her attempt to be the bigger person and earn points that way. Mikoto growled and shook her head. She wasn't going to let Shokuhou outdo her.

"Oh yeah?" she said. "Well I'd be happy if you took _both_ of us out on a date at the same time!" There were gasps from several of the members of Shokuhou's clique, and Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce looked like they were greatly enjoying the show. Index looked even angrier about the turn this had all taken, and as for Touma himself, he was even more surprised than he'd been before.

The one person who was not surprised or angry was Shokuhou. Mikoto had been watching her face, hoping to see her smug smile dim when she laid down the challenge, but Shokuhou just smiled back at her.

"That's not a bad idea, Misaka-san," she said. "What better way for Touma to decide which of us he'd rather date than by taking us both out on the same night? I'm fine with it." Misaka frowned. That didn't go as she'd hoped.

With how he'd reacted to all of the revelations so far, Misaka wasn't expecting Touma to be able to offer any kind of actual response to that. He'd been very indecisive about everything so far, and this was the wildest thing that had been said to him all morning. He'd gone from separate confessions to an offer of a joint date. If anything should have left him speechless it was this.

"I'll do it," he said, surprising Misaka. Huh? He was seriously going to take them up on this?

" _Touma,_ " the silver-haired nun growled before either Misaka or Shokuhou could say anything. Touma froze and looked far more afraid than he had before walking off to fight Accelerator to put an end to the horrible experiments that had taken the lives of 10,000 sisters.

"Now hold on, Index," he said. "This wasn't my doing; it was _their_ idea, remember? And it seems like the fairest thing after all, so-- _GAH!_ "

The nun wasn't listening. She dove into the air, and descended on Touma like some kind of carnivorous predator.

"Such misfortune!" Touma complained, before screaming in pain as Index chomped on his head.

\--

Several hours after his head had stopped stinging from Index's head bite punishment, Touma was standing outside of the restaurant Shokuhou had chosen and frowning. How in the hell was he supposed to be able to afford this bill? Did she really have to choose such an expensive restaurant? Shokuhou and Mikoto were both from that rich girl school so maybe they didn't even think about how much things cost, but he was a student on a strict budget who had to make every last yen count. He couldn't even imagine how many food sales he was going to have to hunt down over the coming weeks to even begin to make up for the cost of his meal plus theirs at a place like this.

He turned his head and saw Shokuhou walking towards him, still in her school uniform. But how she filled that school uniform out! She smiled at him, but the smile dipped a bit when Misaka forced her way forward so they were walking side by side. The other girl was also still in her school uniform. They'd obviously come here straight from school, and they seemed to be competing with each other already.

"Hello, Touma!" Shokuhou said, eyes sparkling. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting long."

"Uh, no, not at all," he said, ignoring Misaka muttering about how they wouldn't have kept him waiting at all if Shokuhou had been able to walk more than three blocks without getting winded. "I just got here." It wasn't completely true, but it wasn't like they were all that late. He'd just gotten here early, partially to get away from a raging Index and partially because he was nervous. He'd never even been on a date before, and he was about to have a date with _two_ gorgeous girls at the same time!

"Shall we head inside?" Shokuhou suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." He was about to walk in first, but then some old, nearly forgotten lesson about manners and chivalry popped back into his head and he held the door open for his dates. Shokuhou smiled in approval.

"Thank you," she said. "Such a gentleman!" Touma was pretty sure she put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked past him, which made it hard to look at anything but her butt.

"Thanks," Misaka said, quieter, and he forced his eyes away from Shokuhou's hips. He'd never received any lessons on how to behave on a date with two people, but instinct told him that gawking at the ass of one while the other was speaking to him would not be appreciated. He looked into Misaka's eyes as she gave him a small smile before walking by.

"I've already arranged a table for us," Shokuhou said, leading the way.

"You'd better not be planning to screw them out of the money for the meal," Misaka hissed.

"Why of course not, Misaka-san!" Shokuhou said, feigning shock. "I would never dream of doing anything so crude! I will pay for all three of us."

"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Misaka argued. "I can pay for myself!"

This put Touma in an awkward position. Having both of the girls pay for their own meals would be fantastic news for his own personal funds, but wasn't the guy supposed to pay for the date? Would he screw everything up if he didn't insist on paying for the entire bill no matter how big a dent it put in his meager savings?

"Kamijou-san?" a familiar voice called.

He looked over and saw his teacher, Komoe, sitting at a table for two. She was with a man who really wasn't all that big, but looked like a giant sitting next to his tiny teacher. His hand rested on top of hers, making it very obvious that he was here with Komoe on a date.

"Sensei," Touma said awkwardly, nodding. His teacher looked very curious about him entering the restaurant in the company of not one but two women, but thankfully Misaka prodded him in the ribs and got him moving again. 

Shokuhou led them towards a table in the corner of the room, and there was no argument as she and Misaka sat down side by side, leaving the other side of the table for him. They must have discussed this beforehand and reached some sort of truce about neither of them sitting next to him; that was the only way he could see them sitting down like that without any kind of fuss or competition. He sat down on the other side gratefully, happy to have avoided any kind of bickering between them, at least for the moment.

"Shall we order?" Shokuhou said, looking around for a waiter.

Touma didn't answer her. He was far too busy looking down at the menu, or more specifically at the prices attached to each item. Even if he ordered the cheapest thing he could find, and even if he only paid for himself, his savings were going to feel this one!

\--

"So good," Touma said, putting down his fork as he finished his last bite of fudge cake. "So expensive, but so good!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Shokuhou said. She'd watched with a fond smile as he attacked his dessert. She knew he didn't often treat himself to meals at restaurants like this one, as he couldn't afford to. Watching him enjoy himself so much had been entertaining for her.

She would have been much more forward with him throughout the meal if Misaka hadn't been right there next to her, but after Misaka had blurted this idea out in an attempt to one-up her and Touma had surprisingly gone along with it, what could Shokuhou do but accept? It had been a pleasant meal even with Misaka there, but spending any time in Touma's presence was a treat for Shokuhou, especially after she'd spent so long knowing that any time she ran into him he would look at her like he'd never seen her before in his life, and he would forget about their meeting soon thereafter.

It had been a unique and cruel form of torture to care about someone as deeply as she cared about Kamijou but be unable to leave any sort of positive impression on them, and the torture was only magnified since she knew that he'd been put in that state as a result of an injury he'd suffered saving her. Simply being around him now and knowing that this was real, that he would remember her when they parted and wouldn't look at her like a stranger the next day, was a wonderful feeling for Shokuhou. She would have enjoyed this date even if Misaka, her friends, Tsuchimikado, the nun and everyone else in Academy City had been there.

And besides, just because Misaka had been in the way so far didn't mean she would remain so for the rest of the evening. She could still show Touma all that she had to offer and all that she wanted to do for him. Shokuhou merely needed to wait for an opening, and once it was there, seize it.

As it turned out, there was no plotting or interference required on Shokuhou’s part to create that opening. Misaka unwittingly gave her the perfect opening herself.

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Misaka said. She got up, walked away and gave a final suspicious glance over her shoulder at Shokuhou before opening the door and walking inside.

She was right to be suspicious. This was too perfect a chance for Shokuhou to let slip by, and she wasn’t going to.

 _Sorry, Misaka-san, but I play to win,_ she thought to herself as she got up out of her chair, crossed the table and sat down in the seat next to Touma. She heard him inhale sharply when she sat down. He probably suspected that she was up to something, and with good reason. She was, of course.

“Ah, this is _so_ much better,” she said with a sigh. She pressed her chair right next to his and rubbed her side against his, brushing her body against him as much as she could get away with where anyone could see. But they could only see what was visible above the table. That left plenty of opportunity for fun underneath the table. “Don’t you think so, Touma?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” he said. He was probably nervous about admitting it since Misaka would try and electrocute him if she heard, but he certainly enjoyed Shokuhou’s company and admired her body. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. Now it was time to see just how much he enjoyed it.

“While she’s gone, why don’t we try to have some fun?” she said, smiling at him suggestively.

“What kind of fun?” He licked his lips, and she had a pretty good idea of the things he might be imagining. Her heart rejoiced, because those were exactly the kinds of thoughts she wanted in his head. She leaned her head in close to his so she could whisper directly into his ear.

“Put your hand on my thigh,” she whispered. His eyes widened as he looked at her, but she just smiled and nodded. “It’s fine. It’s under the table, and we’re in the corner anyway. No one will see.” She nearly took his hand and led him straight where she wanted it to go, but it would be so much more rewarding if he did it himself.

He looked so nervous that she was afraid he might not be willing to do it, at least not in a public setting like this. But then she heard the rustling of his arm moving underneath the table, and a few seconds later his hand rested on the bare skin of her soft thigh. He didn’t actually squeeze her flesh, nor did he move higher or do any exploring, but she still sighed happily. It was a wonderful first step.

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” she asked. He nodded.

“It is,” he agreed. He seemed to be moving beyond his initial hesitation, which was good. Now it was time to see how much more she could push him, because there was still plenty more she wanted to do with him before Misaka made it back from the bathroom.

“Put it up my skirt now,” she suggested. He raised his eyebrows, and while there was still some hesitation, his hand slowly slid up her thigh and snuck it underneath her skirt. He looked up at her face as if to make sure she wasn’t about to slap him or something, but there was no need for him to worry. There were no nuns here to bite his head, and no misunderstandings to be had. His hand was right where she wanted it to be. Well, _almost_ where she wanted it to be.

“Leave it there,” she whispered. Then her hands joined his under her skirt, only they went higher. She grabbed onto the brand new lacy panties she’d been saving for just this occasion and pulled them down her legs, all the way to her feet.

“Did you just…?” Touma said, his voice in a daze. His shock had returned in full now, but he didn’t pull his hand away from her thigh or out of her skirt. She just needed to give him a little push.

“I did,” she whispered back, smiling at him. “Touch me, Touma. Touch me how I’ve always wanted you to touch me. Touch me _there_.”

He bit his lip, and she wondered if she might have pushed him too far. She was so used to being able to make people more ‘agreeable’ with her esper power that she sometimes didn’t know how far she could go with those who were immune to her power, like Touma or Misaka.

But then his hand moved higher, and it was her turn to bite her lip as his fingers touched her outer pussy lips for the first time. She had to hold back the pleased groan that wanted to escape as he touched her there, timidly at first but then stronger when he was reassured that no one was going to stop him and she _wanted_ his fingers on her. It was the first time that any fingers other than her own had ever touched her, and it felt nice. His fingers were larger than hers, and able to touch more of her at once. But the real reason she liked his touch so much was that it was him. He was the only one she’d ever wanted to touch her in this way, and now he was doing it at last.

“You can keep going,” she assured him. “Touch me, _all_ of me, as much as you like.”

Touma took her up on her invitation. His fingers explored her, and she nearly cried out when he rubbed her clit. Then he actually slipped a finger into her, and she had to put a gloved hand to her mouth to make sure she didn’t actually moan. She could have simply used her power to erase the memory from the mind of everyone in the restaurant save the two of them, but she worried that might spoil the mood of the date a bit.

He met her eyes when his finger made contact with her hymen, as if seeking confirmation that this was actually what he thought it was. She smiled and nodded.

“That’s right, Touma,” she whispered. “I saved my cherry just for you.”

But not for very long, she hoped. If she had anything to say about it she would be giving it to him before the night was through.

\--

Touma was harder than he could ever remember being in his life. He was so hard that it was getting painful inside of his pants, and if Shokuhou suggested it he probably wouldn’t have thought twice about unzipping his pants, pulling his cock out and letting her take care of it right there under the table.

But since his history of misfortune was not through with him quite yet, Misaka chose that moment to return from the restroom. Both he and Shokuhou had been so wrapped up in his exploration of her pussy that neither of them had noticed her return, He didn’t notice she was back until she cleared her throat to catch their attention, and when he looked up she was scowling. She was standing at an angle that allowed her to see what they were getting up to underneath the table, and she was not happy about it.

He pulled his hand out from underneath Shokuhou’s skirt and held it out in front of himself protectively, expecting a sudden attack from the hot-tempered Biri-Biri that he would need his Imagine Breaker to counteract. But no railgun was fired. Instead Misaka sat down on his right side, leaving him between the two competing women, which didn’t feel like the safest place to be at the moment. Maybe accepting this idea to date both of them on the same night hadn’t been such a bright idea after all.

“Welcome back, Misaka-san,” Shokuhou said, smiling. She seemed to find the whole thing amusing, or maybe she just did it to irritate Misaka. If that was her reason, it worked.

“Shut up,” Mikoto said. Then she continued, her voice lower now, to keep anyone outside of their table from hearing. “You’re not the only one who can do that, you know.”

She reached underneath the table, and after hearing a bit of rustling down there Touma felt something drop in his lap. He looked down and saw for himself that it was the shorts she always wore underneath her skirt. He figured she had a pair of panties underneath them as always today, likely gekota themed since she was obsessed with that childish character. He couldn’t see them inside of her shorts though. Maybe she still had them on?

Misaka grabbed his wrist and pulled it over towards her until it was underneath her skirt, and when she led his fingers to her he was able to definitely rule out the idea that the panties were still on her body. If she’d worn any they were stuck inside of her shorts where he hadn’t been able to see them, because he was now touching her bare crotch.

“I feel good too, don’t I, Touma?” Misaka whispered. He looked over at her and saw that she was blushing and looking down. She wasn’t as comfortable doing this as Shokuhou had been, at least not in public like this, but she was determined not to let herself be outdone.

“You don’t feel good,” he said, and incredible hurt flashed in her eyes for a second before he rushed to clear up the confusion his words had accidentally caused. “You don’t _just_ feel good; you feel amazing,” he clarified. Her eyes softened and her face relaxed in a small smile, and she squeezed his wrist and encouraged him to rub her more.

He wasn’t merely paying her lip service and trying to spare her feelings. It was true that in all situations no matter how perilous he always sought an ending where everyone had smiles on their faces, but he wasn’t trying to protect Misaka or make her feel better about herself. Touching Shokuhou had gotten him hard, but if he hadn’t already been there, rubbing Mikoto like this would have done the trick just as effectively. He felt unbelievably privileged that either of these beautiful girls wanted to date him and were willing to have him touch them like this, never mind that _both_ of them were attracted to him. He still wasn’t sure how this had happened, and a large part of him expected his dreaded misfortune to rear its ugly head at any moment, but until that other shoe fell he felt luckier than he ever had before.

“I think we should probably pay our bill and leave before this goes any farther,” Shokuhou said.

“Oh? And why is that?” Misaka said, smirking over at her from the other side of him. “Are you getting jealous now that it’s not your skirt his hand’s under?”

“Hardly,” Shokuhou said, rolling her eyes. “I merely meant that the middle of this restaurant is not exactly the best place for us to continue. I suppose I could simply wipe the memories of every single person in this restaurant so they forget all about the two young women getting fucked on top of the table, but I imagine both of you would rather avoid that.”

“Yeah, we’re not doing that,” Touma said at the same time that Misaka shook her head. He’d gone along with rubbing both girls underneath the table, but he wasn’t so much of an exhibitionist that he would be comfortable having sex with all of them watching, no matter how many compromising positions he’d wound up in through no fault of his own.

“I thought not,” Shokuhou said. “So it would be more appropriate if we went to a hotel room, don’t you think?”

“All three of us?” Mikoto asked, raising her eyebrows. Touma shared her surprise. Going on a date with Misaka and Shokuhou at the same time had been improbable enough, but going back to a hotel room with not just one but _both_ of them? Had his misfortune truly taken such a drastic turn?

“Yes, why not?” Shokuhou said. “It’s the best way to settle this. He can see what both of us have to offer, and by the time we’re done there will be no room for doubt left as to who truly belongs with Touma.” 

Both of them, together? Touma’s mind nearly broke at the very idea. But there was no way Misaka would agree, right? Sure, she’d been the one to come up with the idea of this trio date in the first place, but she had her limits, and she wasn’t going to go along with this. No one could be that lucky.

“I’m in,” Misaka said. She pointed at Shokuhou and smirked. “You’re going down!”

“Yes, I am,” Shokuhou agreed, looking at Touma as she said it. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and traced her lips suggestively, and he groaned. “I’ll go down, if that’s what he wants. I’ll do _anything_ for him, and tonight I’ll prove it to him.”

Touma closed his eyes and shook his head, but not because her words upset him. No, he shook his head because he was now convinced that this could not be real. There was no way his life had changed so much that _this_ was reality. He had to be dreaming, or maybe Biri-Biri had actually hit him with her railgun recently and this was all a hallucination. Either of those explanations made a whole lot more sense to him than the reality that he was about to go to a hotel room with both Shokuhou and Misaka.

But when he dared to open his eyes again, they both had an arm hooked through one of his, Shokuhou on his left and Misaka on his right, and they were both looking at him expectantly. This was real.

“Can we pay our bill now?” Touma called out, trying to will their server to come and take care of them. “Like, right now?”

\--

Much like she had in the morning when Misaka had gone over to confess her feelings, Shokuhou beat her to the punch. They’d barely even closed the door to the hotel room behind them before Shokuhou had wrapped her arms around Touma’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. She pressed her body against him, which of course caused her massive breasts to squish against his chest, and Misaka bit her lip, knowing she would never be able to compare in that particular department.

“Unbutton my jacket,” Shokuhou said once she broke away from Touma’s lips. His hands went to her brown uniform jacket and undid it quickly, and as soon as it was gone she took his hands and put them straight on her breasts. “Touch them,” she moaned. “Play with my breasts, Touma. They’re all yours.”

Touma squeezed Shokuhou’s breasts through her white dress shirt, looking captivated as he felt their softness even through the blouse. Misaka couldn’t have gotten upset with him there even if she’d tried. She had been reluctantly impressed when she’d had her own feel of those breasts once. She’d been hoping to prove that they were nothing special, but instead had stunned herself with how soft and perfect they’d felt in her hands. And she’d still been wearing the uniform jacket when Misaka had grabbed them, so it had to feel even better for Touma who had one less layer of clothing to deal with.

Misaka couldn’t begrudge Touma for his appreciation of Shokuhou’s breasts, but she didn’t have to sit back and let the Queen have this all go her own way either. She stepped in, grabbed Touma’s head and turned it towards her so she could kiss him. Her lips moved aggressively against his as she poured her affection and lust for him into the kiss, and there was also plenty of competitive spirit in there as well. She knew she wouldn’t have had the courage to be quite so bold about all of this without the threat of Shokuhou there to push her forward, whether she wanted to admit it out loud or not.

Touma’s fingers undid the buttons to her jacket as well, and Misaka worked it off of her body impatiently. His hands hovered over her breasts for a moment while he looked at her, and she closed her eyes, nodded and kissed him. She whimpered into his mouth as he squeezed her chest. It felt really good for her; it was a dream to have his hands on her, touching her like this at last. She could only hope that he enjoyed it too. Obviously she was never going to be anywhere close to as large as Shokuhou’s bust size, though her breasts had grown some recently.

He moaned into her mouth and continued squeezing her breasts, which Misaka counted as a win. Maybe she didn’t have the enormous chest of the other woman in the hotel room with them, but if the boy that she liked enjoyed playing with them, that was good enough for her.

\--

Shokuhou ceded Touma’s mouth to Misaka, allowing her to make out with the boy they both desired. It was only fair that she get her turn; how else was Shokuhou going to prove that she belonged with him? But she didn’t just sit back and watch while the boy she hoped to date felt up the small (but growing, admittedly) chest of her rival. She got down on her knees on the hotel room carpet and undid Touma’s pants, pulling them down his legs. While Misaka enjoyed her kiss, Shokuhou was going to take this date up a notch.

"Ooh, it looks like someone's excited," she said, giggling at the tent in his boxers. She gave him a quick teasing rub and then pulled his boxers off as well, letting his hard cock out of its prison. "Make that _very_ excited," she said. If she hadn't already had stars in her eyes, they would have gleamed now. She'd always hoped and imagined that Touma's cock would be large, and she was delighted to now see that this was not a mere fantasy but in fact was completely accurate.

She swirled her tongue along the head of his cock for a bit and then gave it several quick kisses, putting her lips on him in a much more explicit way than Misaka was. While the kissing continued up above, Shokuhou took Touma's tip between her lips and gave it a gentle suckling for a minute or so before slowly beginning to slide her lips down to take more of him in.

This was Shokuhou's first time actually sucking a cock, but she'd done plenty of research on the subject in preparation for this moment, and had greatly increased that preparation in the weeks since she'd finally succeeded in helping him repair his brain and restore his memories of her. She always attempted to exude confidence and show him that she was not still the lonely little girl he'd once saved but instead had blossomed into a confident, capable and mature woman, and she wanted that feeling to come across even as she gave oral sex for the first time. With that thought guiding her in addition to her simple desire to be with him and please him, she put her all into bobbing her head on his cock and gently stroking him in one gloved hand at the same time.

It was a disappointment to her that she couldn't look up at him and see the look on his face as she sucked his cock for the first time, but that view was currently being obstructed by Misaka as they continued to make out. Shokuhou took some pleasure in watching how desperately Touma's hands grabbed Misaka during all of this, reasoning that he was in such a hurry because her blowjob had him so worked up that he couldn't contain himself.

Shokuhou watched and continued to tend to his erection with her mouth while Touma unbuttoned Misaka's white shirt and helped her get it off of her body. Her bra quickly followed, and Touma played with Misaka's smaller but admittedly rather perky breasts while Shokuhou continued to work him over with lips, tongue, fingers and even throat. It was around the point that she took him into her throat that he broke his kiss with Misaka at last.

" _Shokuhou_ ," he gasped, voice strained. She felt like he was trying to communicate something to her, though she wasn't sure what. Not like it mattered anyway; she just kept sucking. His pleasure was obvious, and that was all she needed to know.

He'd been trying to warn her that he was close, but that was something she didn't realize until she felt his cock pulse in her mouth as he began to cum. Her eyes widened in momentary surprise, but she kept her lips sealed around him and hummed around his cock, not just staying in place but encouraging him to keep cumming. He came quite a bit as well, but she swallowed it all happily, intent on showing him how much she adored him as well as demonstrate that she could take care of every last need he had.

"Did you like that?" she asked, smiling up at him from her knees and dabbing at her lips after he was done.

" _Get up_ ," he said, and there was something in his voice she'd never heard before. It had her leaping up to her feet in record time while she held her breath and waited impatiently to see what he was going to do.

\--

Touma yanked Shokuhou's panties out from underneath her skirt, waited for her to step out of them and tossed them aside to land he knew not where. He was too eager to repay her for what she'd just done for him to worry about anything else.

"Get on the bed," he instructed, and Shokuhou did so quickly, getting down on her back and spreading her legs for him. He climbed into the bed with her, hiked her skirt up and admired her bare cunt for a few seconds before lowering his head and tasting a woman for the first time.

Despite being caught in compromising positions with women repeatedly in complete misunderstandings that usually resulted in his head being bitten or some other horrible punishment he didn't deserve, all of this was new for Touma. He'd thought about what it might be like to lick a woman, but he'd never had the chance to actually try it out until now. That his first time was with Academy City's Level 5 Queen was a point of great pride for him, but he knew that it brought even more pressure on him. Shokuhou could have had her pick of pretty much any boy in Academy City, but she'd chosen him. And she'd just gotten done giving him a fantastic blowjob on top of it, so he felt even more pressure not to let her down.

He didn't have the experience to rely on, so he let his instincts guide him. He licked her outer lips up and down, and she seemed to like that. Then he spread her apart with his fingers and licked just above her clit, and her moans got even louder. But it was when he began to slip in the occasional side to side stroke of her clit with the index finger of his free hand along with his tongue work that Shokuhou _really_ started to get into it.

"Oh, yes!" she said through her moans. "Yes, Touma, just like that!"

Touma would have been quite happy to keep exploring and trying different things out, but he'd found an approach that Shokuhou liked and he was going to stick to it. He might not know much about this stuff, but he was smart enough to figure out that when someone told you to keep doing something just as you were, you shouldn't veer off and try out different things.

He kept up a consistent pace of licking and rubbing, and did not give in or speed up no matter what. That was surprisingly difficult, because there was definitely a part of him that felt like he should be doing more or trying to speed up his licking and rub harder in response when her moans got louder. But he resisted the temptation to try and match her intensity. The reason she was moaning louder and squirming slightly on the bed was that what he was doing was working, so he maintained the same methodical and consistent finger strokes and licks around her clit and trusted that he was giving her everything she needed from him.

" _Oh!_ " Shokuhou grabbed his spiky hair and her hips bucked as she began to cum, proving that Touma had been right to stay the course and keep giving her what she liked. He felt her squirt against his face and mouth, and his lips quirked into a grin. The Queen that so many boys (and girls, let's be honest) lusted after was moaning so erotically and squirting against his face because of _him_ , and that was something Touma could take great pride in.

\--

Mikoto felt strange as she climbed onto the bed. Touma licking Shokuhou and making her moan in orgasm was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen, and it had her incredibly turned on. But that wasn't the strange part. Just about anyone would have been aroused by what she'd just seen and listened to. The strange part for Misaka was that it wasn't only Touma that she found herself so aroused by.

She felt like she was following some unknown impulse as she climbed onto the bed and crawled not towards Touma but to Misaki. There was some hidden thing she hadn't known was inside of her until now, but as she lowered her head and kissed Shokuhou on the lips, it felt like she should've known it was there. Maybe that saying about there being a thin line between love and hate was true, or maybe she'd been attracted to Shokuhou all along without realizing it.

It was probably the latter, she decided. And as Shokuhou moaned into her mouth and returned her kiss passionately, Mikoto realized that the feeling was mutual.

Touma groaned behind them as she watched the kiss continue, but at least for the moment Misaka wasn't thinking about him. She was thinking about Shokuhou's hands reaching under her skirt and pulling her shorts off of her body. She moved onto her back eagerly as Shokuhou pushed her skirt up and assumed a position similar to the one Touma had been between her legs not so long ago.

"So you really _weren't_ wearing any panties under the shorts today," Touma muttered, but Misaka couldn't even think of responding to him. She could think of nothing but Shokuhou's mouth on her crotch, exploring her like no one else ever had. After years of trading insults, Shokuhou's mouth was being used for a very different purpose now. She was equally skilled at eating pussy as she was at delivering smug remarks too, as Misaka was now pleased to discover. When Shokuhou's tongue lapped at her artfully, Mikoto didn't have the heart to crack any jokes about her actually putting in some physical effort for a change. Any thought of their previous rivalry was shelved, at least for the moment, thanks to Shokuhou's clever mouth. Anyone who could lick her like this was a friend in Misaka's book.

She whimpered when Shokuhou stopped licking her and pulled her mouth back before she could finish, and the blonde smirked down at her when she heard it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Misaka, but I felt that a certain someone was being left out, and we can't have that," Shokuhou said. "Would you care to take my place, Touma?"

Touma was moving into the spot Shokuhou had just vacated between Misaka's legs before she'd even finished asking the question, and Mikoto relaxed and smiled. It was disappointing to have lost what Shokuhou was giving her, but she'd been fantasizing about being with Touma like this for far too long to feel anything but anticipation and excitement as he brought his head between her thighs and prepared to pick up where Shokuhou had left off. Besides, she'd heard how loud he'd made Shokuhou moan with that mouth. She had a feeling she was in good hands, so to speak.

His tongue took its first lick of her, and Mikoto moaned as much from the simple realization of her crush as the actual pleasure. After so long, this was real. Touma was actually licking her, and doing a damn good job of it too. She was already pretty well warmed up thanks to Shokuhou, so Touma was able to get pretty intense and heated in his cunnilingus pretty quickly. He licked around her clit at first, and while that felt nice, it felt even better when he started to circle his tongue around and against her clit.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Oh, that feels good, Touma! _So_ good!" He rewarded her praise by settling into a pretty consistent circular pattern with his tongue.

Her lover's mouth felt great, and Misaka also had plenty of exciting things to look at. She could look down her body and stare at that familiar face and that spiky head of hair between her thighs, which was as thrilling as she'd imagined it would be, but that wasn't all. She could also look beyond him and watch the third member of their strange trio undressing. That was naturally an appealing sight since such an amazing body was revealed as clothing came off. Misaka commended Shokuhou's purple bra for handling the difficult task of trying to contain those massive breasts, but it was freed from that burden when she unsnapped her bra and slid it off of her shoulders.

Misaka nearly whistled. Those breasts had felt magnificent even through both her shirt and jacket, but nothing could compare to seeing them without anything covering them. She could only imagine how much better they would feel in her hands too, but maybe she wouldn't have to leave it to her imagination.

"See something you like, Misaka-san?" Shokuhou asked, smirking as she noticed her attention. Misaka just smiled unrepentantly and watched the blonde slide her white gloves off. "Perhaps you'll like this view as well."

Shokuhou shuffled forward on the bed, and Misaka's eyes went wide when she realized what she was thinking. And as Shokuhou straddled her head and slowly lowered her pussy down onto her face, Misaka decided she was right. She very much enjoyed this view.

Mikoto had never even thought about licking another woman's pussy before now, but since both Touma and Shokuhou had shown themselves to be perfectly willing to do down on her she could hardly refuse to do the same. Besides, she might not have ever considered doing this before, but there wasn't a bit of hesitation in her as her tongue took its first lick of Shokuhou's pussy. Shokuhou gasped in pleasure, and Misaka gave her another lick.

Who would have known that her confrontation with Shokuhou would lead to this? Her declaration that she would be fine with Touma taking both of them out on a date on the same night had only been intended to gain the upper hand on her rival. But now it had brought them back to this hotel room, and now it had Misaka on her back, having her longtime crush batting at her clit with his tongue while she did all she could to let Shokuhou feel even a fraction of what Touma was making her feel. It sounded like she was succeeding if Shokuhou's moans were anything to go by, but Misaka wasn't going to take anything for granted.

What could have made this any better than it already was? It seemed impossible to improve upon this perfection, but Misaka had an idea, and she reached up with her hands to bring it to reality. Then her hands found their targets, which didn't seem like they should be able to exist in any reality.

Shokuhou's breasts had felt so soft in her hands even when she'd grabbed them through multiple layers of clothing, but they felt infinitely better now that her hands were groping bare flesh. She moaned against Shokuhou's cunt as she squeezed her chest, and the blonde tittered above her.

"So you were obsessed with them all along, weren't you, Misaka-san?" she said teasingly. Mikoto's only response was to squeeze them harder and brush her fingers against her nipples, which it turned out were just as sensitive as Misaka's own since Shokuhou gasped at the contact.

Mikoto was more sexually stimulated than she'd ever been, and with two of Touma's fingers sliding inside of her and slowly curling inwards in addition to his tongue on her clit, she quickly gave in to the pleasure. The orgasm that rocked her body nearly caused her to forget all about her own responsibilities to take care of Shokuhou, but thankfully the breasts in her hands and the slight wiggle of the other girl's hips kept Mikoto's head in the game. She continued licking Shokuhou even as her legs squeezed Touma's head and she squirted against his face, and at around the time that her own orgasm was dying down Shokuhou's hips rocked against her face and it was her turn to cum.

"You're very good with your mouth, Misaka-san," Shokuhou said, moaning. " _Very_ good." Mikoto would've felt annoyed at being complimented in such a way by this woman not so long ago, but now it made her oddly proud.

When they moved out of their positions it was only so Touma could yank off Misaki's skirt, and Mikoto decided that was as good a time as any to take hers off too. Touma squeezed and played with Shokuhou's breasts while the two women made eye contact.

"So who goes first?" Shokuhou asked, giggling as Touma gave her breasts a suck. Then Touma turned to Mikoto, gave her a kiss and played with her breasts as well, not neglecting her smaller chest. He kissed his way down her neck and popped her nipple between his lips, and Misaka sighed and ran her hands through his hair. It was hard for her to think while Touma's mouth was worshipping her chest just as it had Shokuhou's, but when he moved to pull the Queen's white stockings off of her legs Misaka was allowed to collect her thoughts.

"You can go first," she said. Shokuhou looked surprised at the offer, and Mikoto was somewhat surprised that she'd suggested it. But she wasn't feeling any of her earlier competitiveness now. After what they'd just shared, she saw no reason to fight or argue right now. "After all, you've technically known him longer."

"Thank you, Misaka," Shokuhou said. She smiled at her, and Mikoto didn't think she'd ever seen a more genuine or sincere smile from the Queen. Then Shokuhou turned to Touma, who wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her hard.

\--

Shokuhou was surprised by Misaka’s generosity, but she wasn’t going to waste it. As the other girl had said, she’d known him and been attracted to him for longer, even if until very recently he hadn’t remembered her. She’d been waiting for this for years, so if Misaka was going to let her go first, she was going to leap at the chance.

She moaned into Touma’s mouth as he kissed her, showing that she wasn’t the only one who was excited about what was about to happen. And the erection poking her belly demonstrated his excitement even further. She wiggled in his arms, rubbing against his stiff cock and making him groan.

It wasn’t enough for him, or for her either, so she was happy when he rolled her onto her back and assumed the position. She spread her legs easily for him, inviting him in for what they both wanted so dearly. They kissed for a few seconds before he positioned his cock at her entrance, and he broke the kiss to look at her questioningly. She was quick to nod.

“Do it,” she said. He was right there, pressing against her, and she wanted him inside as soon as possible. After spending so long dealing with the frustration of loving him but having him unable to so much as remember her name, she didn’t want to waste any more time.

Touma slid into her slowly, and Shokuhou groaned, rejoicing in the feeling of dreams realized. He entered her carefully, and stopped again when he felt his cock bumping against something he’d encountered earlier back in the restaurant. He looked at her again, and she nodded firmly.

“I’m ready, Touma,” she said surely. “Like I said, I’ve only been saving it so you could be the one to take it.”

She saw how turned on he got at her saying she’d saved herself for him, and she smiled. The smile remained even when he pushed forward and pierced her hymen. There was a bit of pain there, but she did not shy away from it. She might not usually be the type to put her own body through any pain to achieve her goals, but she was more than willing to put up with a bit of discomfort in order to finally give herself to the one she loved.

Touma was careful with her at first, pushing his cock into her bit by bit and constantly looking up at her face as if to make sure she was still doing okay, and pulling his hips back slowly to repeat the process. She was fine with it; simply having him inside of her at last was an incredible feeling for Misaki, so she didn’t beg him to go any faster or harder. And besides, as much as she wanted this, this was still her first time and he was fairly large, so him taking his time and letting her get used to having him inside of her wasn’t such a bad thing.

Eventually the discomfort of her recently torn hymen receded though, and as good as his slow and gentle pace felt, she was ready for something a bit harder, not to mention that it might take all night if they kept this up. While that wouldn’t be a bad thing in and of itself, it wouldn’t be fair to Misaka to leave her out in the cold for quite that long.

“You can move faster, if you want,” she offered, reaching up and stroking his cheeks with her bare hands. She was so used to wearing her gloves that it felt odd to be without them, but she appreciated the chance to touch him with no barriers whatsoever between them.

He didn’t question it or ask her if she was sure. He accepted that she knew what she could take and took her up on her offer. He put his hands down flat on the bed next to her head and began to move faster, pumping his hips and moving his cock back and forth inside of her with greater force. At first he tried watching her face to make sure she was okay with this, but he was quickly distracted by the way this increased speed made her breasts bounce in front of him. She smiled, happy that he loved her mature body so much. She wasn’t lying when she said it was all for him. Well, and perhaps for Misaka as well if that surprising but undeniably heated kiss from earlier was any indication. But as for him, Touma didn’t need to see her face to know that she loved this. If he needed any sign, she would make sure that he got it no matter how hypnotizing her bouncing breasts were.

“Yes, Touma!” she said, her voice somewhere between a moan and a sigh. “Yes, please, keep going! Keep taking me just like this! I love it so much! It’s even better than I’d imagined it would be!”

That was no exaggeration or flattery. There was no need to stroke his ego with falsehoods because this truly was everything she’d ever hoped for. The man that she loved had taken her virginity and was now fucking her hard enough to make her emit rather unladylike grunts every time his hips pushed forward and his cock plunged into her. For once she did not mind not keeping her ladylike composure. She didn’t mind showing him this side of herself, and after everything they’d been through today she didn’t even mind letting Misaka see her like this.

At this moment she wasn’t the Queen, the Level 5 Mental Out who wielded so much power and influence at school and even throughout Academy City. Right now she was just a girl who was finally becoming one with the boy that she loved, and it couldn’t have felt better.

As it turned out it actually _could_ feel better, because after a few more minutes of this harder pace Misaki felt another orgasm building. She’d already cum twice, first with Touma’s head between her legs and then while sitting on Misaka’s face, but the climax that her body experienced thanks to her lover’s cock blew away anything else she’d ever felt.

“ _Touma!_ ” she screamed, before simply moaning and panting into his ear as he buried his head in the side of her neck. She squeezed him tight with both her arms and her legs, holding his body as close to hers as she could get it while she let the unbelievable pleasure he was giving her wash over her. Touma gave himself over to the pleasure too, grunting into her neck as he came inside of her. She moaned happily, knowing that at last she’d gotten everything she’d ever wanted. 

“Wow,” Misaka whispered as she watched them cool off in each other’s arms. Shokuhou opened her eyes, reminded now that there was still another woman waiting her turn with the man they both loved. While Shokuhou would have been perfectly content to keep Touma’s cock inside of her all night, Misaka deserved her turn. Touma realized the same, but she was gratified that he seemed as regretful as she felt when he slowly pulled out of her and sat up.

“That was amazing,” Shokuhou said as she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues to clean Touma up, particularly of her virginal blood. “But now it’s your turn, Misaka-san.”

\--

Misaka had gotten incredibly turned on watching Touma claim Shokuhou for the first time, so by the time she’d cleaned him up and he was hard again she could hardly wait. She was waiting for him on her hands and knees, and as he got into position behind her and caressed her bare ass Mikoto felt sexier than she could ever remember. She wiggled her butt at him, enticing him and encouraging him to take her.

He lined himself up, one hand on her hip while the other held his cock steady so he could penetrate her. She bit her lip and groaned as she felt her first cock— _his_ cock—slide into her. There was no hymen left to be pierced for her as there had been with Shokuhou, and the other woman took notice of this.

“Oh, no blood, Misaka-san?” Shokuhou asked. “Could you not wait after all, and save yourself for Touma like I did?” Her familiar teasing was back, but it didn’t get on Misaka’s nerves now like it usually did. Maybe it was just because of what they’d shared, but she couldn’t sense any actual condescension from Shokuhou this time. It felt far more playful in nature.

“Of course I waited,” she said. “There’s no one I would ever let touch me like this but him. My hymen just got worn down over time because of how much physical exercise I do. Obviously that was never going to be a problem for you since you usually don’t get any exercise tougher than picking up a remote out of your bag and pressing a button.”

Shokuhou chuckled quietly but said nothing else, and Misaka’s full attention returned to the cock inside of her. Both of Touma’s hands were on her hips now as he slowly moved back and forth inside of her. She was thrilled to have him like this at last, but she wanted something more than this.

“You don’t need to hold back,” she assured him. “Our little Queen probably needed you to take it slower at first, but I already went through the pain of losing my hymen. You can fuck me harder, Touma.”

Touma did just that. He immediately began to fuck her faster, squeezing her hips and pulling her into his thrusts. Misaka smiled; _this_ was what she’d wanted! Feeling his cock inside of her was nice, but feeling it slamming into her hard and feeling his hips smack against her ass with every thrust made everything so much better.

Truthfully there was a twinge of discomfort there; even without her hymen, this was still her first time. But it was never enough to bother her, and she was easily able to focus on the fuck she’d always wanted. And that’s what this was. It wasn’t making love; it was fucking. The distinction didn’t matter to her, because she knew he cared for her. He’d already proven that to her beyond all doubt. This was just about enjoying the physical benefits that came with their closeness, and she didn’t want to enjoy it with slow lovemaking. Maybe that was something they could do in the future, but for now she was much happier to have the boy she liked fucking her on her hands and knees, unleashing his lust on her and taking her hard.

She loved knowing that she could stir such a reaction in him. There was no shortage of beautiful and often extremely busty women who had an obvious interest in Touma, whether he’d ever actually realized that or not. Shokuhou had been the first but was hardly the last, and Misaka had felt insecure more than once when she’d seen some of the women who seemed to flock to him.

But it wasn’t any of those other girls who he was here with now, and it wasn’t any of their bodies that he was rutting against so wildly. Right now he was all Misaka’s. She might not be as busty as many of the girls interested in him, but it was _her_ body that was making him grunt as he bottomed out inside of her again and again. It was her hips he was squeezing, and when he pulled one hand off of her hip and brought it down with a surprising _smack_ , it was her butt that he’d decided to spank.

Was Misaka ever going to have the biggest breasts in Academy City? No. But Touma liked her body enough to grunt and groan with pleasure as he fucked it, squeezed it and spanked it. Even after deflowering someone as beautiful as Shokuhou it had taken him very little time to get it up again so he could please her. He liked and was attracted to her body, and he obviously liked fucking it. That was enough for her. 

“Yes!” she shouted as he continued to slam against her. She didn’t need to tell him to speed up because he was already fucking her plenty hard enough, and she didn’t need to tell him not to stop because he showed absolutely no sign of letting up until he was finished with her.

“Touma! Touma! Touma!” Since he needed no guidance in what to do, she settled for chanting his name while he screwed her. It turned into something of a game as he tried to time his thrusts to match her repeated chanting, and then he began to mix in more spanks across her butt to throw her rhythm off.

The chanting continued just as the thrusts did, even if it became harder for her to keep up closer to the end. By the time that she felt her second orgasm of the night coming, her cries of _Touma_ had become more pleading. She could feel it and it thrilled her.

Before she actually got there, Touma squeezed her hips again and came inside of her without warning. She gasped, not expecting it, but loving it all the same. He kept himself buried balls deep inside of her while he filled her up, and for Misaka the unexpected creampie was more than enough to finish her off. She balled her hands into fists and screamed as one simple word left her. One word wasn’t enough to describe the euphoria she felt as Touma fucked her to an orgasm bigger than any she’d ever achieved on her own, and even bigger than the one he’d licked her too earlier, but it was the only word that mattered at the moment.

 _“Touma!_ ” she shouted.

“Oh my, Misaka-san,” Shokuhou said as she watched. Mikoto couldn’t tell whether she was shocked, amused or aroused, or perhaps a combination of all three.

\--

Touma figured his night was finally at an end after cumming inside of Misaka, and he was perfectly fine with that. This night had already been better than he could have hoped for even in his wildest dreams. Accepting the offer to take both of the girls out on a date at the same time could have ended in disaster in so many different ways, especially these two girls who argued pretty much all the time as far as Touma could tell. But somehow it had led to _this_ , and he would have been a fool to complain or to expect anything more.

But then Misaka, who had slumped down onto her belly after their shared orgasm, suddenly pushed back up onto her hands and knees. He looked at her curiously, and he could tell that Shokuhou was also confused beside him. Did she want him to fuck her again?

“There’s still one thing you haven’t done with either of us yet, Touma,” Misaka said, looking back over her shoulder at him. “And I want to be the first for this one. Shokuhou sucked you off first and she took your first time. Now I want to be the first girl you ever fuck in the ass.”

Touma’s eyes threatened to pop out when he heard that, and even Shokuhou gasped. Was she serious? Did she actually want _that_? But there was no need for him to even ask, because after she made her request she wiggled her hips at him once again, drawing his eyes to her shaking butt. She had a nice butt; even if it wasn’t wide and plump like Shokuhou’s, it was still a lot of fun to squeeze it and spank it. Now he was apparently being invited to fuck it as well? If this really was a dream after all, he hoped that he would at least be allowed to stay through this part before his misfortune struck and he was brought back into the waking world, where things like this just didn’t happen to him.

“That’s bold, Misaka-san,” Shokuhou said. “But if you’re going to do it, let’s make sure you’re properly prepared.”

Shokuhou pulled out some kind of bottle from the bag that she had all of her remotes in, and began applying the contents to Misaka’s rear. He realized that she was lubricating Misaka’s ass to make it easier for him to take her up on her offer.

“I’m the one who’s bold when you brought that with you?” Misaka asked teasingly.

“If you intended to do this without the aid of lubrication then yes, you are bold, and foolishly so,” Shokuhou retorted. “I merely wanted to make sure that I was as prepared as I could be for wherever this night took me, which is fortunate for you, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes,” Misaka agreed. “I would.”

If she thought she was fortunate, Touma thought that he must be the luckiest bastard in the world. How he had gone from his usual brand of misfortune to where this night had gone and continued to go, he didn’t think he would ever be able to understand. But as Shokuhou finished preparing Misaka, scooted out of the way and nodded at him, he didn’t question his luck. He just scrambled forward, got into position behind Misaka again and eased his cock inside of her ass.

She didn’t encourage him to take her hard this time, and he didn’t think he would’ve been able to even if she’d wanted it. As tight and perfect a fit as both of these women had been, Misaka’s ass was even tighter. He thanked Shokuhou for her foresight, because he didn’t know how the hell he would have ever managed this without the lubrication making his passage at least a little bit easier.

Even this slower pace of moving his hips back and forth was enough to have Misaka groaning as he fucked her ass. He almost asked her if she was okay, but held back. She was incredibly tough, and this had been her idea besides. If she wanted to stop she would tell him, and until and unless that happened he was going to enjoy the wonderful gift she was giving him on top of all that both she and Misaki had already given him tonight. 

Since Misaka showed no sign of wanting to stop, Touma kept pushing his hips into her and then pulling back, continuing to get used to the incredible thrill of fucking her ass. She stayed up on her hands and knees, and unless he was mistaken he was pretty sure her groans were made far more out of pleasure than out of any pain. He didn't expect a girl to actually _like_ having a cock in her ass, but he hadn't expected any of the things that had happened today. What was one more surprise from Misaka?

Listening to her moans, he thought she might be up for him moving at least a little bit harder. He decided to risk it and tempt his infamous misfortune in the process. Such a gamble would have surely blown up in his face in spectacular fashion in the past, so this was the truest test yet of this seemingly new order of things.

Proving just how much things seemed to have changed in his life, his harder pace did not result in Misaka shrieking in pain and electrocuting him on the spot. She responded to the increased impact of his hips moving forward and driving his cock deeper into her ass by moaning, and even pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts.

With Misaka not only accepting this buttfucking but actively participating in it, Touma was quickly driven beyond the breaking point. It had been tough to even last as long as he had inside of her tight rear, but now it was impossible. He grunted as he got close, and pulled out at the last second to shoot his cum across her ass cheeks.

He was just about ready to pass out, but a hand cupping his cheek didn't allow his eyes to close just yet.

"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving me out," Shokuhou said softly, smiling up at him. "Otherwise I might think you like Misaka-san more than me."

Touma took a deep breath and nodded. Exhaustion was catching up with him quickly, but he couldn't allow himself to fade just yet, not if it would disappoint either of these beautiful women who somehow wanted to give themselves to him. He would just have to force his body to keep going.

He could think of far worse things to exhaust himself doing than fucking Shokuhou Misaki's ass.

\--

Shokuhou hadn't felt jealous of Misaka exactly; she'd claimed enough of his firsts that she could afford to let Mikoto have this one. But she hadn't been about to let Touma pass out on the bed before he fucked her ass as well.

Misaka seemed to prefer getting taken on her hands and knees, but Shokuhou was more comfortable on her back. This had been how she lost her virginity minutes earlier, and it was how she gave Touma her anal virginity now as well.

He moved slowly inside of her; she had a feeling it was all his exhausted body could manage at this point. She was fine with that anyway. His dick was big and felt even bigger inside of her ass, and Mikoto wasn't wrong when she talked about how unaccustomed Shokuhou was to pushing her body physically. The slower push of his hips was no problem for her, and she smiled up at him and stroked his face tenderly to show him she was enjoying herself.

"That's it, Touma," she said softly. "Enjoy yourself. Enjoy me."

And he did enjoy her. His hands rested on her breasts while he slowly moved inside of her ass, and even if he wasn't squeezing as energetically as he was earlier, he still couldn't help playing with them no matter how tired he was. She was so happy that he was as drawn to her body as he was. It was all for him, and she was happy to show it to him and give it over for his personal use, whether that meant sucking his cock, letting him play with her breasts, taking her virginity or even sliding back and forth inside of her ass. It was his, all of it, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He kept going until he could go no more. She was afraid he had simply run out of stamina before finishing, but when he pulled out he fired one final but not at all insignificant amount of semen onto her face. Then he all but collapsed onto her chest, and his head immediately nestled between her breasts.

"Of course he would go straight for those," Misaka said, though she didn't sound annoyed. She sounded more amused than anything.

\--

After they'd cleaned up a bit and settled down onto the bed to rest their tired bodies, Misaka felt more relaxed than she could ever remember. This had really all gone better than she could've expected. Who knew that she and Shokuhou could get along so well with Touma in the middle?

"Well, now that the date is over, I think it's beyond clear what choice you should make, Touma," Shokuhou said, breaking the pleasant silence that had settled over them. Mikoto tensed. Was the Queen about to try and cut Misaka off again and ruin whatever accord they'd reached over the course of the day and night?

"Oh?" she said stiffly. "And what choice is that?" She clenched her fist, and she noticed Touma's nervous expression. He could sense Mikoto's budding anger, and unfortunately for him he was right in the middle of it both figuratively, as the boy they both wanted to date, and literally, in that his body was physically between them.

"He should date both of us, of course," Shokuhou said as if it were obvious. "He'd never be able to choose between us after all of this, and I see no reason to force him to do so. Unless you're unwilling to share him with me, Misaka-san?"

"Of course I'm not," Mikoto said. She might have said so even if she'd been uncomfortable just so she wouldn't look bad, but her body relaxed at Shokuhou's proposal. After how tonight had gone, with them alternating between Touma, sharing him and even getting more physically involved with each other than she'd ever expected to get with another girl, she had no problem whatsoever with the idea of sharing her beloved with Shokuhou. Their personalities might clash often, but they had one thing in common at least: they both adored him and would do anything for him. That was enough common ground to start with in her opinion.

"Then it's agreed!" Shokuhou said. She smiled at Misaka, who smiled back. Then the blonde put her hand on Touma's chest and looked into his eyes. "I trust you don't have a problem with dating both of us?"

Touma looked back and forth between both girls, looking as confused as he had when they'd both first confessed to him. He was probably trying to understand how this could possibly be real, and if so Mikoto couldn't blame him. She wouldn't have ever imagined this outcome either, but she knew that she wanted it now.

Touma took Shokuhou's hand, lifted it off of his chest and held it in his hand. Then he reached out with his other hand to grab Mikoto's.

"No," he said, looking into Shokuhou's eyes and making her smile. "I have no problem with that at all." He turned his head to look at Mikoto, and the look of awed excitement in his eyes made her heart swell, as did the way that he squeezed her hand.

"We're going to have quite the adventure, the three of us, don't you think?" Shokuhou asked as both girls settled down to snuggle into Touma's sides.

"Yeah," Touma said. "I'm pretty sure Index is going to give me her biggest head chomp of all time when she finds out about this. It'll be worth it though."

His remark gave Mikoto pause, and her eyes snapped back open as an issue of her own suddenly reared its head.

How was she going to explain this three way relationship to Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko? How loud would Saten cheer, and how much would Uiharu blush in embarrassment? And how hysterical would Kuroko be? How many times was she going to have to give Kuroko a zap so she didn't try to teleport her away and interfere with this new relationship?

"Something wrong, Misaka-san?" Shokuhou asked.

"No," Mikoto said, shaking her head and closing her eyes again. Whatever challenges awaited them, the three of them would face them together. And if anyone tried to get at Touma again, whether they be an enemy or an interested girl, they would have a pair of possessive Level 5s to get through first.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
